


Cock Witch's Full Cock

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, M/M, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Satisfied with one of his pets' great performance, Atlas gives him everything he could ever want. All in the form of extra inches on his cock.
Series: January Batch 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 5





	Cock Witch's Full Cock

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

If there was one truth in the world, it was that Atlas Grimwald was a bit of an egomaniac. That was true the second you saw Atlas Corp mentioned in the news. Somehow, someway, the company’s accomplishments would circle their way back to him. Whether or not he was actually involved in the products that were being made by his workers.

His egomania was all the more true in the bedroom. Something that very few people got to understand. Those that did were firmly lost, understanding that they were made to pleasure him and him alone after they had been busy with his rod for a couple of hours.

Of course, there were those that tried to resist. Those that tried to show that they were more than that. They tried to deal with him their own way. And he usually made them understand why he owned them. Branding them, giving them a couple extra dickings to make sure they kept quiet, and occasionally making them carry his kids for the next couple of months to make sure that they understood where they were in the hierarchy.

But there was one boy that had managed to avoid breaking. At least, in the traditional sense. That boy was the self-proclaimed Cock Witch, Mephy. And what a boy he was.

The two had initially met when the witch wanted to mess around with the evil Shota’s cock. Mephy’s desire was to steal away cock sizes, so that he was the only one who had an enormous thing hanging between his thighs. And those that were unfortunate enough to have their things stolen would end up horny toys for him to play with.

His scheme got turned on his head when he tried to steal Atlas’ rod. The shitty Shota wasn’t about to take that lying down, so he slammed his cock as deep into the boy’s hole as it could go, breaking him in that one moment. And with every pump of his cock, he managed to take back all those inches that had been taken from him and then some, leaving him with an enormous rod and a cute witch with a peen that could only be called miniscule.

In the same breath, the Witch cursed him. While planting kisses all around that rod. He promised he’d get all of those inches back, but the hearts in his eyes told a different tale. So while he hadn’t been broken, he had absolutely been charmed by the boy’s dominance.

And thus, the Shota gained a new boy to play with…

\---

“Say, Mephy?”

It was another day in the life of Atlas Grimwald. Another day that would’ve carried on like any other. If he didn’t feel particularly generous today. And he really did feel generous, as he sank his hand into the near-naked Witch laying on his desk like a horny kitten waiting for a bit of playtime.

“Mmmphhh… Yessss, Atlassss?” Mephy giggled as he looked towards the boy that he had fallen absolutely in love with, his somewhat-regrown cock trembling against his chest as his eyes filled with hearts. “Do you want me to go harvest more cocks? I hear there’s a delectable buffet of football players with aching rods waiting for release…”

Atlas shook his head as he let his hand slide all the way across that perfect butt, up those breeder-happy hips, and onto his happy kitten-like Witch’s cheek. “You don’t need to harvest a single cock today, Mephy. You’re being rewarded for all your efforts.” He chimed, licking his lips a little as his pants trembled in anticipating. He could already feel the blood rushing down below, his breath growing warmer…

“Rewarded? Like, how?” The witchy boy asked, turning onto his back as he stretched all over. All while showing off that torso-sized rod, giggling as a bit of pre drooled from the tip and all the way down to his lips, letting him suckle on his own seed.

The albino boy grinned as he tapped his fingers against his cock, letting it pulse for a second before it burst free from the flimsy pants that he wore. He did love it whenever they tried to keep the beast underneath in control. They always failed, but it was a fun effort nonetheless.

“Because you’ve stolen so many lengths, so many wonderful cocks, broken so many minds… I think I’ll give you back every single inch I’ve ever had you give to me. Are you ready?” Atlas chimed, resting his head on one hand as he looked straight into his loving witch’s eyes, giggling as he let him imagine what that would feel like.

Mephy’s body started trembling. He’d get his mighty rod back… But could he handle that much at one time? The thought was making him drool, the idea itself was making him worry, and yet…

“Give it! Giiiive it!” The needy Witch didn’t hesitate. He ignored every warning sign, taking this chance. He wanted his cock back more than anything. If he had to endure it all coming back at the same time thanks to his dearest albino lover boy, then that was just how it was going to be!

Atlas laughed at the sight of the Witch’s cock-fueled lust. He really was so adorable whenever he got like this. “You’re so cute when you’re like this, Mephy. That’s why I love you.” The albino couldn’t help himself, slapping his adorable Witch’s ass as he got up from his chair.

Mephy let out a delightful moan, and then another few as his cock quickly started glowing. He could feel the cock’s girth pouring its way in. The thickness. The power. All of what he had been missing, and giving away to the boy in front of him, rushing back with the force of a thousand boys pounding away inside him.

Moan after moan after moan poured out of his lips as his cock repeatedly doubled in size. From the size of his torso, to double his size, then double that, and then finally a bit bigger as it started brushing up against one of the walls. So unfathomably big that it was impossible for him to even use it, and…

He couldn’t be happier. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head with every breath he drew. His cock was leaking out so much cum that it was threatening to drown the entire room if he had a proper orgasm. He was in heaven, practically. Filled with so much lust thanks to this enormous thing, extremely satisfied. He truly didn’t think it could get any better.

And then Atlas put his hands on his hips, climbing onto the table where his horny witch was busy having a little episode. “Having fun there, Mephy? Enjoying your enormous shaft?” The Albino chimed, rubbing his meat up against that boy’s thigh as he kept on licking his lips. Just looking at all of that perfect meat on display was getting him all nice and riled up…

“M-More… More! I want more! Moooore!” Mephy let out a loud and powerful cry. His brain had practically been fried by how much cock he had received in such a short time. If he could, he’d be sustaining himself on cock until the end times. He was that horny. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy his rod for so long…

Thankfully, his lover was happy to oblige. Though, not by directly giving him more cock, but rather sliding his still-rather-huge length straight into the horny witch’s hole. With no regard for how prepared the boy was. He just wanted to make sure that he understood that even with this much cock between his thighs, he was still the boy’s personal toy.

His Witch quickly cried out as he felt his ass being penetrated. He could feel his eyes spinning around inside his head, the rush of everything making it hard to be sure of anything that happened. All that he understood was that things felt good. Not how or why. Whether it was his cock, his partner’s cock, anything else… It was just one big haze.

Atlas kept on slamming his hips forward with wild abandon. Letting his cock bulge out against his lovely little witch’s stomach. Feeling it tighten around him as much as it possibly could. That slight resistance was absolutely wonderful. There was nothing better in the world than it. And it made him all the more horny.

He drew his hips back one more time and slammed deep, letting his arousal tip all the way over as he let out a stream of cum. Quickly flooding the witch’s insides, making his stomach bulge out with the sheer amount of seed that was trying to fill him. It was like a hose filling a water balloon…

And almost as soon as he had started filling him, the Witch let out a powerful moan, his cock flooding the room in an instant, as massive splurts of cum fired out from the tip. A constant, unending flow, leaving the table the only thing currently not submerged in his seed.

Atlas laughed as he gave his Witch’s cock a kiss. He had only just gotten started. The entire building needed to be cleaned anyway...


End file.
